


魔法少女和他的使魔（1-4）

by putaosuki



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaosuki/pseuds/putaosuki
Summary: 有一天韦伯被签订魔法少女契约了。以前的补档【
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

魔法少女和他的使魔

「虽然很突然，但是你被选为魔法少女了。来吧！去勇敢地征服这些魔物！！」  
「所以说现在到底是什么情况啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」

韦伯维尔维特，一个普通的学生，从出生起一直到十九年后的今天一直拥有着这样安稳平静的人生。然而一切从这一刻起便不复存在。  
理由便是眼前的红发妖精——  
「呀，我是亚历山大三世，叫我亚历山大就好。」  
仿佛仿真玩偶一般大小的少年托着腮，赤色的头发与他同色的眼睛一样耀眼，身上穿着疑似裙子一般，仿佛古代穿越过来的服装。他微微笑着，十分自然地坐在了韦伯的手上。

「哈、哈........?妖精？」  
「不不，都说了叫我亚历山大就好。我是与你签订契约的妖精哦！」  
少年仔细地纠正了仿佛被吓呆的魔法少女的称呼。  
「不不不，等一下，妖精是怎么回事，契约是怎么回事？？！」  
「已经没有余裕告诉你一切的由来了！」  
自称亚历山大的红发妖精认真地看着韦伯，然后突如其来地吻了上去。  
「契约成立——」

于是就发生了最开始的那一幕——  
「虽然很突然，但是你已经是魔法少女了。」  
「？？？？！！！！」

———————


	2. Chapter 2

从远及近，依稀可以看见一个粉红的身影在大楼之间跳跃。  
那是一位穿着白粉相间的蓬蓬裙，有着墨绿色头发和精致的中性脸庞的少年。在他的旁边有一只红色的小妖精在飞翔着。

而在他们的身后，有一只巨大的黑色怪物在追赶着。它在空中随意挥舞的触手将阻拦在面前的高楼全部破坏殆尽，黑色的烟雾环绕在它的周围，无法看见它的面貌，只能断断续续地听到这只怪物发出不似人类的吼叫。

「—————————」  
「唔啊啊啊啊啊！这不是我创造出来的结界吗！为什么反而是它在追着我啊————」  
墨色头发的少年露出一副快要哭出来的表情，一边急速躲避着怪物的攻击，一边努力扭过头问着身边的妖精。  
「哎呀，这也没办法，魔法少女只负责给使魔补充魔力和制造结界。」  
和魔法少女的慌张失措形成强烈对比的红色妖精看起来相当悠闲。  
「所以说只要召唤出使魔来就好了！」  
「哪有你说的这么轻松！！！将处女的OOO献给OOOO、将OOO用鲜血和OOO缔结契约的咒语怎么想都不对吧？！！魔法少女怎么会用到这么阴暗的召唤词啊当我是笨蛋吗！？」  
「啊，韦伯酱，你…念出来了哦？」  
「诶？」

伴随着一阵巨大的爆破声，一个赤红色的巨大身影站立在了韦伯身后，紧接着———  
「喀嚓。」  
「————————」  
怪物被瞬杀了。

漆黑的烟随着怪异的叫声渐渐远去。  
韦伯一下子便放松了下来，蹲坐到了地上。然后他抬头望向那个赤红色的身影——和妖精一样，如火焰般绚烂的头发与双眼，随风微微飘动的斗篷，健硕的肌肉，以及在夕阳的逆光下露出一口白牙的灿烂笑容。  
「你便是余的魔法少女吗？」  
「……哈？！」


	3. Chapter 3

「嗯、嗯……啊……」  
房间里回响着仿佛在搅拌一般的粘稠的水声，以及肉体碰撞在一起的啪啪声。明明是如往常一样的素白墙壁，但是内部却充斥着以前从未有过的暧昧气息。  
仍然处于变身状态的韦伯依然穿着那身白粉色的蓬蓬裙，但是头上可爱的粉色小礼帽已经被丢到不知道哪里去了。  
他跪趴在床上，纤细的腰弓起一个优美的曲线，穿着边缘拥有蕾丝花纹的女式内裤，白嫩嫩的屁股翘起来供身后的使魔享用。

（太糟糕了…太糟糕了…！为什么会变成这样啊！！）  
韦伯觉得即便不照镜子，也知道他一定从脖子到耳根，整张脸通红。他鸵鸟式地把头埋在枕头中想要与世界隔绝开，但是依然闷闷地透露出了少年动情的喘息声。  
粗糙又带有茧子的双手不断地摩擦自己的大腿根部，拉起内裤的边缘又弹回去，偶尔会在不经意间碰到前面小小的器官，激起韦伯一阵颤栗。

「呜嗯…等、等………啊！」  
突然伸到前面乳房的右手打断了韦伯想说的话，本来就含糊不清的话语变得更加支离破碎。  
炙热的右手捏住了韦伯乳头，带着色情与一丝恶趣味重重地蹂躏了起来。  
从未受过这样刺激的粉嫩乳头立刻红肿挺立了起来，而另一边仍未被开发的乳头则散发着诱人采摘的气息。

韦伯感觉不断地有奇怪的感觉在他的下腹积累起来，不安地想要合拢双腿，但是又会被伸手那双大手重新掰开。  
「呜呜…不要……啊…好奇怪………」  
（到底为什么会变成这样啊———！）  
娇小的少年在心底发出一声悲鸣，想要回忆起事情经过，但却因为身后不断作祟的双手导致大脑擅自停止了运转。

他从断断续续的记忆中拼凑起整个事情来———  
在遇见红发妖精，成为魔法少女的第一天：第一次张开结界，第一次被怪物追赶，第一次无意间召唤出使魔的那一天，这个赤红色的身影出现了。  
「你就是余的魔法少女吗？」  
「…哈？！！」  
韦伯维尔维特确信，那天他终于爆发出了平生最古怪的尖叫。

刚刚被怪物追赶而消耗了不少体力的韦伯正张开嘴巴喘息，带着粉色的帽子也无法抵挡因为运动过度而留下的湿漉漉的汗，将他的头发紧紧地粘在了脸颊两侧。  
「余名为Rider，真名…暂时不记得了！」  
眼前的大个子露出了爽朗的笑容，在这个因为被怪物破坏而变得一片狼籍的魔法少女结界中显得格格不入。

你是谁？  
不不不他刚刚才讲了自己的名字。  
为什么会出现在这里？  
好像是因为我自己召唤出来的。  
来这里有什么目的？  
刚刚才帮我击败了怪物绝对是好人但是怎么看都这么奇怪是怎么回事啊———

韦伯感觉自己的大脑仿佛都被这个奇妙的人征服了一样，只能想些乱七八糟的事，就好像连语言都快要忘记怎么使用了。

「啪。」  
「………疼！！突然间干什么啊笨蛋！！」  
这个大个子———也就是Rider伸出手，弹了一下韦伯紧皱的眉头，韦伯甚至因为这个巨大的冲击翻了一个跟头。  
「魔法少女哟，不要皱起你的眉头——」  
Rider的视线向下飘去，像恍然大悟一般说到，  
「原来是位少年，小子，那就更不应该皱起眉头了！魔法少女啊，是传播爱与正义的存在啊——」

「…这都什么和什么啦！！！！」  
韦伯委屈地捂住眉心，泪眼汪汪的，仿佛下一刻就要哭出来一样。  
（为什么偏偏是我遇到这样的事…为什么是我…………！！）

Rider注视着眼前被低气压包裹住的，小巧的魔法少女，无奈地叹了口气。

「这样的话来补魔吧！」  
红发的妖精亚历山大笑眯眯地在旁边建议到。  
「又能补充到魔力，又能享受快乐，确实如此！」  
Rider露出恍然大悟的表情，以拳击掌。随后一把抓住他的魔法少女——韦伯维尔维特。  
「小子你的住处在哪里！去补魔了！」  
「到底是要干什么啊———」  
于是连解除变身的办法都没学会的魔法少女，就这样在浑浑噩噩之间将他的使魔带入了住所。


	4. Chapter 4

·

此时此刻的韦伯非常希望自己能够像小说里的角色一样，因为各种混乱的事件导致冲击过大从而丧失不想再度想起的记忆。

但是这是不可能的。

谜样的怪物也好，日落黄昏时的战争也好，包括昨晚被命名为“补魔”的疯狂一夜也好———眼前这两个一大一小的红色生物就是活生生的警报器，告诉韦伯维尔维特：这一切都不是你的幻想。你变成魔法少女了，你召唤使魔了，你战斗了，最后使魔和你做了让少年步入成年人的事。

（啊啊啊啊真是够了！！）

如果脑内的愤怒可以转移为力量被表现出来，想必这个并不算多么宽敞的租间已经要被他捶烂了。

而那两个罪魁祸首———自称亚历山大的娇小妖精和名为rider的魁梧男性正抱着碗，豪迈地说着：“再来一个！”

这简直就是火上浇油！

韦伯愤愤不平，他们的存在都仿佛变成嘲笑声挤入他的脑内：做什么梦呢韦伯？这就是现实啊。

（现实、现实、又是现实！！！）

如果他所在的人生是一部搞笑漫画，那么真的很成功，成功地把除他本人以外的人都逗笑了。

“…。”

将第二袋面包丢到一大一小的红毛面前，韦伯捋了捋自己的情绪，告诉自己莫生气，生气折寿，他才成功地用靠自己的定力做到了这两人的对面。

至于脸色？

别搞笑了，能坐在昨晚上了自己的人面前而不是把一杯咖啡倒在对方的头上，这已经是韦伯·维尔维特能做到的最大的仁慈。脸色这种东西再要求就是强人所难了。

韦伯冷笑道。

“吃饱了？那么现在是不是应该解释一下昨天到底发生了什么事？”

越说越来气，韦伯狠狠地给自己灌了一口牛奶来安抚脆弱的心，然后再“砰”地一声，让杯子和桌面发出剧烈的响声。

看着眼前两个人都被突如其来的噪音给震了一下的样子，韦伯才暗暗点点头，果然应该给自己制造气势才行。

一大一小的红毛对视了一眼，好像达成了共识一般点了一下头。

“说是发生了什么事……”名为rider的红色大块头摸了摸脖子，有些不好意思的笑起来，“其实我只剩下基本常识了，也就是说余确实是你的使魔。”

（这到底是什么废话！？）

韦伯气得咬牙切齿：“你把我当笨蛋吗？这不是一开始就知道的事吗！敷衍也该有个限度！”

“不要紧啦小子！”闻言rider反而豪爽地笑起来，“这方面亚历山大一定记得的比我多！那叫什么…对！初始村的NPC！”

韦伯已经不奢求rider闭嘴了。他飞速地将视线移到眼前这个娇小英俊的精灵——亚历山大身上。

“唔，昨天确实是不好意思啦！事件来的太过突然，真的没有时间解释了……”妖精露出一脸娇柔的表情，泪眼汪汪地对着手指，如果此刻是电视节目直播，一定会有一众阿姨粉发出怪叫。

“那个，重新介绍一下哦。我是妖精亚历山大三世，叫我亚历山大就可以了。我是你的精灵……嗯，稍微有些不好理解吗？大概就是魔法少女O圆里的QB，或者是精灵宝O梦里第一个选的初始精灵这样，是帮助魔法少女开启旅程的契机哦！”

韦伯目瞪口呆：“你们的世界也有宝O梦？”

“不算啦，我是到达你的世界才知道的常识哦。”妖精美男子笑眯眯地解答疑问。

“不对不对！重点完全不是这里！！！到底为什么我会被选为魔法少女？？怎么看我都是货真价实的男孩子吧！？”最后的几个字韦伯说得咬牙切齿，昨晚翻云覆雨的片段又在他的脑海里时不时地探出头。

（可恶、可恶！把我当作笨蛋……！）

“不，韦伯威尔维特。”红发妖精突然严肃了起来，一双红色的大眼睛直直地盯着韦伯。

“干、干什么啦，突然这么严肃……”

韦伯不想承认他确实被妖精突如其来严肃地称呼他全名给吓到了。

“这个世界已经被魔物入侵了，准确来说，魔物本应该是只存在于我们时空的东西。但是似乎是位面融合或者是……”美少年不由自主地拧了一下眉，斟酌了一下措辞，“……或者是因为别的原因，让魔物入侵到你们的世界中了。”

“但是毕竟是不同的时空，如果可以随随便便地从另一个世界过来，那么秩序和平衡也就不复存在了。因此我们采取的措施是：寻找有资质的人成为魔法少女，缔结召唤使魔——也就是我们那边的勇者，这样的契约，然后施展结界来讨伐魔物。”

（勇者？）

韦伯偷偷瞟了一眼他召唤来的红色大块头，看见的是他如同乖巧的小学生一般专心听课的姿势。

（这样的勇者真是让人感到不安，到底行不行啊？）

韦伯在心里嘀咕，但是也没有错过妖精的信息。他伸手拿起盛着牛奶的被子，轻轻晃了一下：“所以？和我有什么关系？从你的话来看，我完全是被无故牵扯到事件里的被害者吧？”

看着两个人讲注意力转移到他身上，韦伯有点不安，但喝了一口牛奶还是继续说道：“说到底，我根本没有义务去帮助消灭魔物吧。完全是你们那边搞出来的事，然后随便挑了一个无辜的人——我，来帮你们收拾残局。哈哈。”韦伯冷笑，“别开玩笑了。世界和平这种东西根本无所谓，我两个礼拜之后就要期末测验了你知道吗？我还有空去讨伐魔物？”韦伯威尔维特对此嗤之以鼻，“别再浪费时间惹我发笑了。”

“可、可是……”红发妖精一脸焦急，还想再说些什么。

但是韦伯举起手，不耐烦地挥了挥：“听懂了吗？我不会去做什么魔法少女这种无稽之谈，这个租房也根本没有空余的地方给你们吃饭睡觉。听懂的话就赶紧离开吧！”

说完也不管这两个人的反应，直接将他们推出房间，“啪”地关上了门。

站在楼道口飞来飞去的妖精看起来愁眉苦脸的：“rider，怎么办啊？他不接受诶……”

闻言，rider只是笑了一下，说：“放心，不会的。”

而另一侧，韦伯把自己整个人包裹在被子里，蓬松柔软的被子上似乎还隐隐残留着男人雄厚的气息。

（搞什么啊……）

他自暴自弃地把头埋进枕头里。

（他们怎么样和我有什么关系？没错，和我完全没关系才对！）

将头埋进沙坑里的鸵鸟，是否与自己有着相同的感受呢？


End file.
